


Different

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup is just shy, Jack is a bit trans, M/M, Omega Jack, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Still can't do tags, just my idea of omega anatomy, not really - Freeform, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup has to learn to read the warning signs his body gives him.<br/>Or else, he could find himself in awkward situations, like, who knows, the beginnings of a rut while he's at University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

   
Hiccup could feel the stares, prickling on his skin, while he tried to reach that particularly secluded bathroom near the library, making long and frustrated strides. He gritted his teeth and tried ignoring them, although he couldn’t really blame anyone but himself for his carelessness.

The young Alpha had woken that morning feeling a bit groggy and attributed it to his oncoming period of rut.  
He just didn’t expect it to get this bad, this quickly, honestly. And while he was at University.  
Moreover, he usually was able to recognize warning signs. And the powerful boner of that morning should really have been a raging bell.

Now, he found himself practically running away from one of his most important classes, trying to not run into any other student or professor or any living being really -Gods forbid, not any Omega, just pleasepleaseplease-, all the while desperately hiding his crotch with his bag.  
_Damn it Haddock, just your usual luck! ___  
He kept cursing silently in his mind until he finally reached that damned bathroom.  
It was a small one, a bit isolated and unknown, so probably he wouldn’t be discovered while he carried out the shameful deed.

He didn’t even shut the stall door behind himself, but his pants were really becoming a bit painful to wear.  
He just rested his back on the wall and gave a blissful sigh, both for the fact he was finally alone and for the relief of getting his hardenend cock out of its too tight confining.

Hiccup stayed a moment like that, head thrown back against the stall’s tiled wall, eyes closed, arms hanging at his sides and erected dick out in the open air.

Mind already a bit fogged from the beginnings of rut, he started stroking himself gently, peeling back the foreskin and thumbing the tip, and slowly jerking his hand. He started imagining soft lips and a warm tongue, the gentle breathing of a faceless partner, and felt his scent spiking, but in the warm haze he didn’t care all that much.

Until he heard a soft gasp. Then he opened his eyes, a bit startled, a growl rising in his throat. He was out, he was vulnerable, was he being threatened?

And then the scent hit. Fresh, minty, sweet. He registered the fact before actually seeing him propped up on the bathroom entrance.  
Omega.  
A pretty, pale-skinned boy with long legs, sweet lips slightly open and moist, and a shock of tousled white hair.  
He’d seen this one around. Lively, with a bright smile, good with kids. Even with the (approximately) seven metres space-gap, and through the light fog in his mind, Hiccup could see the hips outlined by the blue shirt and adherent pants.  
No. Bad Hiccup. Bad rut…

He gave a gentle croon, trying to beckon the Omega closer.  
Had he been completely in his right mind, he would have slapped himself. Several times.  
But he wasn’t, and the only thing currently in his mind was the fact that his faceless partner now had a face. With soft lips and ice blue eyes.

The boy -he knew his name, Jack? He’d heard it around-, fidgeted a little, clearly confused.  
Hiccup realized he’d been attracted by the potent scent the Alpha was, in fact, emitting.  
He felt his fingers starting to itch and a true wave of lust jolt through him, spiking his scent again.  
Jack took another sharp intake of breath, and Hiccup crooned louder, looking him right in the eyes.

The Omega took a shaky step closer, eyes darting around, but undeniably caught. Hiccup felt something akin to triumph fog his brain up more.  
Jack then made eye contact with him and the Alpha found himself mesmerized.  
Later, his barely-there mind supplied, he’d ask Jack if he would model for him. After he screwed him properly.  
NO! Again. Bad Hiccup.

But his instincts were rearing their ugly heads up.  
They were saying that this young healty Omega was on the verge of offering himself up, almost going into heat, because of him.  
So Hiccup sniffed cautiously the air and barely restrained himself from jumping the other. It was true.

So, he crooned even louder, more insistently, resuming the act of stroking himself and purposefully looking Jack over from head to toe.

The poor Omega’s cheeks became an adorable shade of pink and he finally entered the stall, within reach.  
But before Hiccup could take hold of him, Jack fell to his knees and licked his lenght from base to head, including his fingers.

Flabbergasted, the Alpha remained completely still while the white haired beautiful Omega proceeded on giving him a blow job.  
Hooded blue eyes looked at him while Jack took the tip in his mouth and lazily swirled his tongue into the slit.  
Hiccup spied a small hand caressing between the Omega’s legs.

So Hiccup Haddock threw the feisty young man over his shoulder and started heading out of the bathroom, out of the building via an emergency door that led to the small forest behind Berk University, with a yelping Omega and his cock proudly leaking in the open air.

Later, when his head finally cleared, he’d thank every God up there for the secret pathway he’d discovered years before, that led to a small, secluded clearing well distant from the public eye.  
Besides, his half-dead, pheromones-invaded brain supplied, he couldn’t very well take his Omega where anyone could interrupt him and steal the lithe beauty away.

When he reached the clearing, he laid down the other on the soft grass, under a young oak’s shadow, and proceeded on taking their clothes off.  
Jack let him, purring all the while and throwing his arms over his mop of snowy hair.  
Hiccup took a moment to admire them, caressing Jack’s sides and marvelling at the white flesh, thinking about how good a canvas Jack would make.

The Omega exhaled when Hiccup spread his legs open and took the small dick in hand, noting how it disappeared between his fingers.  
He took his own engorged cock in the other hand and smiled at Jack.  
-I’m putting this inside you- he told him, with a matter-of-fact tone.  
The other smiled in return and slowly reached down with his own hand, giving a light caress to the Alpha’s big penis before sliding two slender fingers in the tight opening twitching between his legs, extracting them glistening with fluids. Hiccup’s eyes followed every movement.  
-Wouldn’t you like it- murmured Jack softly, with a small quirk of his lips.

Hiccup stilled for a moment. The Omega was challenging him!  
With a growl, he suddenly crashed his mouth on the other’s, eliciting a high moan, before taking hold of the pale legs and putting them over his shoulders, hooking at the back of the knees, and then getting on his own knees.  
Jack gave a small yelp and then a long moan when the Alpha plugged his tongue inside the leaking entrance, at the same time inserting a finger inside Jack’s anus up to the second knukcle.

The Omega thrashed a bit on the ground, yelping and moaning before sneaking his hands around and trailing them down the Alpha’s solid abdomen, purring.  
Hiccup smirked. Years of horse-riding had their perks.  
He caressed the white thighs in his hands, extracting his face from between the Omega’s legs and laying him back down, trailing a hand over Jack’s flat stomach up to his neck, ignoring the tender nipples and the slowly growing breasts.  
They’d remain little and perk, that he could say, and he liked them.  
Jack however didn’t particularly like the neglect and whined, bucking his hips a little, hoping to spur the Alpha into action.  
Hiccup had always been proud of his strong self-control, even when particularly hard pressed.  
So, despite being in the first stages of rut and having a willing Omega entering heat sprawled under him, he took his time. He kept exploring every inch of the pale body, committing it to memory in case Jack refused to pose for him, mouthing here and there and reaching for his discarded pants in search of a condom.  
That, at least, he had still the mind to remember.  
But Jack himself stopped him. -Birth control- he gasped, and bucked again.

At last, Hiccup was satisfied with the exploring. After whining a little, Jack had submitted and accepted the Aplha’s attentions, although a little sulkily.  
Hiccup liked him. Very much.  
He started licking the Omega’s left nipple, feeling the slight lift and taking it all inside his mouth.  
Suddenly, Jack’s back arched violently and his whole body spasmed. His sweet scent grew potent and he gave a sharp thrust, catching Hiccup’s tip and giving a loud shriek.  
The Alpha gave a thrust of his own, pressing the Omega into the grass, feeling the small dick twitch madly against his abdomen and accidentally biting the small breast.

He felt Jack go completely limp and realized the Omega just orgasmed, untouched.  
Well. Pat on the back, Haddock.

His instincts yelled that he’d satisfied the Omega and he could go on with the mating.  
His more rational mind recalled the lessons of the Bonding Class they had to take on high school: satisfy the Omega first and they’ll be more inclined on letting you mate them.

He was distracted from his musings by feathery touches on his back, slender fingers tracing meaningless patterns.  
Hiccup raised his head and emerald met sapphire. A gentle smile graced Jack’s lips and a faraway look glossed his eyes.

 

  
Hiccup took him gently the first time.  
He embraced the Omega and thrusted inside him with care, kissing all along his neck and collarbone, and Jack responded perfectly at his every touch, with sighs, moans and purrs.

Then Hiccup mounted his Omega with passion, biting his nape to keep him still, while Jack wailed and yelped and shrieked his pleasure.

And again, against the oak, first holding him close and peppering his face with kisses, and then pressing against his pale back, shielding his sensitive chest with his cupped hands.

And again, Jack rode him with precise, quick movements, maintaining eye contact the whole time, which the Alpha found particularly erotic. He met him, bucking gently, letting Jack take control.

Hiccup tried to never knot the Omega, but Jack pressed down firmly, arching his back beautifully at the feeling of the expanding cock, tangling their fingers togheter.  
And Hiccup felt bliss pervade him, and found himself hoping… hoping for something more.

 

  
-How did it happen?-  
Jack’s voice was soft, breathy. He kept doing that feathery thing with his fingers on Hiccup’s freckled chest.  
-It’s kinda a long story- replied the Alpha, holding the Omega close and feeling his brain waking up, at least a bit.  
They were waiting for Hiccup’s knot to deflate, laying under the oak, feeling the breeze and the distant sounds of the University.  
Hiccup wondered briefly if his little pack was looking for him.  
A small growl escaped him at the thought of them seeing their predicament. Seeing _Jack ___.  
-I’m sorry- said Jack, tone a little frightened, and Hiccup realized the Omega had asked him something else and thought he responded.  
-Uh, erm no, it wasn’t, wasn’t for you… what?-.  
Jack was giggling, face hidden in the Alpha’s neck.  
-You’re so goofy when not in Horny-Alpha mode… it’s so cute-.  
Hiccup felt his inner Alpha sing and bristle at the same time. -I’m not!-  
-What? Cute? Or goofy? ‘Cause you are-  
Hiccup sighed, readjusting his grip.  
-Ehm… what did you ask, before?-  
Jack resumed tracing patterns on his chest. Hiccup realized he really liked it.  
-I asked if you’d tell me… sometime?-  
His tone was tentative, and the young Alpha felt a little bad. He sniffed him and relaxed a little when the Omegan scent said _I’m sated, I’m safe, I like you ___.  
He gave a small croon, feeling Jack purring softly, and he realized he really, really liked it. This. All of this.  
-Sometime- he agreed, and went back to waiting peacefully.  
But then, Jack rose and looked him straight in the eye. Again. He wondered if it was a thing the lean Omega liked, and thanked the heavens his little BFF was too tired and a little stuck at the moment. And the fact he wasn’t in full rut yet.  
-Spend your rut with me-

-What!?-  
Damn. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t like to, quite the contrary, actually, Jack was incredible, but what would his father say? He never had an Omega endure a rut with him, Gods, what would Jack’s family say? What about possible consequences? What if he knocked Jack up? What about their studies? He didn’t want the Omega trapped at home because of hi-  
-Hey? Hey, Freckles, don’t have a seizure while you’re stuck inside me! Come on…-  
Hiccup registered Jack’s words and realized he was starting to freak out. And that the Omega was hitting his chest, a worried look on his fair face.  
Absently, he grasped Jack’s hands and smiled at him, or at least tried to. It must have looked more like a grimace, because the Omega frowned.  
-Did I say something wrong again?-  
Uh oh. He was making Jack uneasy.  
-No, no… Just, are you sure? I mean, a rut, I don’t, don’t want to… hurt you, or… something else…-  
Jack becomes serious.  
-Because of you, my heat will come early. The least you can do is help me through it. -.

Oh, well. If he put it that way.  
-Will you model for me?-  
The Omega narrowed his eyes.  
-You bartering?-  
Hiccup spluttered. -No! No, I’ll help you! Heck, it’s my duty now and, and you well, I…-  
Suddenly, Jack started laughing. It’s a marvelous sight, Hiccup noted absently. And a beautiful sound.  
-Oh, you’re so precious. Any other Alpha would have jumped at the opportunity, but you… you’re shy. And worried! I don’t think I have ever met Alphas like you-.  
-Well, I’m different- ventured Hiccup.  
Jack smiled.

-Yes. You are. -

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I woke up this morning and had the summary written in my head. The rest followed.  
> I probably made up a whole Omegaverse AU chaptered story with these two idiots and all the others, but I still have some points to define. This may become a little side-story.


End file.
